Altsin Awendeh
Altsin Awendeh to złodziej z miasta Ponkee-Laa. Jego zwierzchnikiem jest Cetron-ben-Goron, przywódca jednej z najsprawniejszych złodziejskich grup w mieście. Altsin pracuje niezależnie, głównie na zlecenie Cetrona, przestrzega jednak zasad Ligii Czapki - stowarzyszenia zrzeszającego miejscowych przestępców. Wygląd i charakter Altsin Awendeh jest około dwudziestopięcioletnim mężczyzną, mierzącym sześć stóp wzrostu. Prawdopodobnie jest sierotą; jego pochodzenie nie jest znane. Mówi z portowym akcentem, charakterystycznym dla mieszkańców Niskiego Miasta. Podczas kilkuletniej tułaczki poza granicami Ponkee-Laa, zaczął nosić zarost. Cetron twierdzi, że Altsin jest jednym ze zdolniejszych i bystrzejszych złodziei w mieście. Uparty i impulsywny, przez co często ściąga na siebie kłopoty. Szybko popada w gniew (odczuwany jako lód płynący w żyłach), jednak potrafi nad nim panować, skutecznie działając w skrajnych sytuacjach. Altsin cechuje się poczuciem humoru, i wyjątkowo, jak na przestępcę, honorowym postępowaniem. Złodziej, choć sam pozbawiony talentu magicznego, potrafi wyczuć magiczną aktywność. Objawia się to swędzeniem między łopatkami. Historia O przeszłości Altsina niewiele wiadomo. Cetron utrzymuje, że chłopak przypłynął do portowego miasta Ponkee-Laa jedną z barek kursujących w górę rzeki. Dzieciństwo spędził na ulicach miasta, każdego dnia walcząc o przetrwanie. Mając około jedenastu lat, Altsin próbował okraść Cetrona. Cetron przygarnął sierotę pod swoje skrzydła. Zapewnił mu wykształcenie: z wiedzy ogólnej oraz złodziejskiego fachu. Teoretycznie Altsin jest mathriartystą. Nigdy jednak nie przykładał się do zajęć z teologii; nie poświęcał też wielu myśli bogom. Niedługo po tym, jak trafił pod kuratelę Cetrona, założył się z kolegami z gildii, że ukradnie coś w D’Artweenie, dzielnicy magów Ponkee Laa. Próba kradzieży zakończyła się fiaskiem, kiedy czarownica Zorstean-wal-Laweb, zrzuciła na niego zaklęcie padaczki. Na jego szczęście, czarownica, znała jego patrona i oszczędziła chłopca. W ramach kary, Altsin przez pół roku był jej służącym. Między tą dwójką wywiązała się przyjaźń. Zorstean traktuje Altsina jak syna. Od czasu spotkania z Cetronem, Altsin prowadził życie zwykłego rzezimieszka z wielkiego, portowego miasta. Żyjąc chwilą, nie zaprzątał sobie głowy przyszłością. Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza. Wschód – Zachód Światło na klindze miecza Skacowany Altsin budzi się na molo po pijackiej nocy z nesbordskimi piratami. Odnajdują go ludzie Cetrona, którzy mają dla niego nowe zlecenie od szefa. Okazuje się, że Świątynia boga Reagwyra traci swoją najcenniejszą relikwię – Dengothaag, Miecz Pana Bitew. Deargon Kanewos, Wielki Skarbnik Świątyni Miecza, poprzez wzgląd na swoją dawną przyjaźń z Cetronem, postanawia poprosić gildię złodziejską o pomoc w odnalezieniu olbrzymiego, boskiego oręża. Jednym z ludzi Cetrona pracujących nad tą zagadką ma być Altsin. Złodziej podchodzi do cudów dokonywanych przez miecz ze sporą rezerwą. Samą kradzież traktuje poważnie, wiedząc, że Świątynia Reagwyra to jedna z potęg w Ponkee Laa, która nie cofnie się przed niczym, by odzyskać relikwię. Kapłani są pewni, że miecz wciąż znajduje się w mieście, co członkom gildii wydaje się zbyt daleko idącym założeniem. Altsin rozpoczyna śledztwo od wizyty u Zorstean, by pomogła mu wykryć niecodzienną aktywność magiczną związaną z kradzieżą artefaktu. Zaprzyjaźniona czarownica sugeruje złodziejowi, że kapłan nie zdradził im wszystkiego o tej sprawie. Niemożliwe jest bowiem ustalenie czy miecz jest wciąż w mieście czy poza nim. Altsinowi nie pozostaje nic innego jak udać się do świątyni Reagwyra, by odkryć w jaki sposób świętokradcom udało się wynieść ogromny miecz z podziemi. Na miejscu spotyka drugiego włamywacza, seehijską dziewczynę, która twierdzi, że ma miecz i go odda, jeżeli Altsin pomoże jej dostać się do świątynnych lochów. Oboje podsłuchują jak trójka najpotężniejszych kapłanów przyznaje, że skradziona relikwia to kopia, a prawdziwy miecz jest wciąż na swoim miejscu. Złodziej niechętnie przystaje na propozycję seehijskiej wiedźmy, wiedząc, że sprawa coraz bardziej się komplikuje i zwłoka działa na niekorzyść gildii. Najgłębsze podziemia świątyni, oprócz pułapek i aurawirów, skrywają Dengothaaga, miecz boga Reagwyra. Złodziej, kierowany ciekawością, dotyka klingi, raniąc się w dłoń. Rana nie goi się, a krew spływa w kierunku ostrza. Okazuje się bowiem, że oręż jest narzędziem kaźni, a obecnie ofiarą jest matka towarzyszki Altsina. Półżywa kobieta opowiada, że kapłani Pana Bitew skazują uprowadzonych ludzi na powolną śmierć, wieszając je na klindze miecza. Miecz wchłania dusze umierających ofiar, dzięki czemu relikwia dokonuje cudów. Praktyki kapłanów wywołują w złodzieju wstręt i gniew. Starsza ze Seehijek prosi swoją córkę o szybką śmierć, która ukróci jej męki. Altsin oferuje kobietom truciznę. Ofiara kapłanów odwdzięcza się radą – by zagoić ranę, Altsin musi dotknąć rękojeści miecza. Aonel, młodsza z Seehijek, nie jest w stanie zabić matki. Rozgniewany zwłoką i bezradnością dziewczyny, Altsin bierze na siebie ten przykry obowiązek, czym zapewnia sobie jej dług wdzięczności. Litość nad złamaną Aonel bierze jednak górę nad złością. Altsin i Aonel, w akcie zemsty, prowadzą trzech kapłanów w pułapkę, urządzając im krwawą łaźnię w lochach. Sakiewka pełna węży '' '' Objęcia miasta '' '' Rzeka wspomnień Pamięć wszystkich słów. Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza ''Część I: Stukot kości Część II: Uśmiech głupca Cytaty Altsina ''„Jego gniew był zimny. Zamieniał krew w żyłach w lód, a serce w kawał zmrożonego mięcha, bijącego monotonnym rytmem. Emocje chowały się gdzieś głęboko, ustępując miejsca mrocznej świadomości i nieubłaganej logice tego, co powinno zostać zrobione.” '''- myśli Altsina''' „Jeśli nie odpowiem, to widząc przejeżdżający ulicą powóz jakiegoś szlachetki, już zawsze będę spuszczał wzrok. Rozumiesz? Będę bał się spojrzeć w oczy każdemu lebiedze w atłasach. Bo pozwoliłem, żeby zabójstwo kamrata uszło im płazem. Rozumiesz? Jak raz pozwolisz sobie zgiąć kark, już nigdy go nie podniesiesz.” - Altsin do Cetrona „Oto ja, pomyślał. Mały, portowy szczur, który wyobrażał sobie, że może przeżyć w klatce pełnej wściekłych kotów.” - myśli Altsina „''To ty czy ja? Twoja czy moja fantazja? Jak mam to rozróżnić? Ale skoro jest dla mnie taka naturalna i oczywista, to jakie to ma znaczenie? Jeśli zacznę robić uniki przed każdą myślą, która nie wyda mi się własna, skończę jako szaleniec ścigający nawet nie samego siebie, lecz własne wyobrażenie o tym, kim jestem naprawdę. Cień marzeń o sobie samym. Obłęd.” '- myśli Altsina''' „''Żart zawsze pomaga. Dopóki nie opuści go poczucie humoru, dopóty ma szansę. Ludzie, którzy nie potrafią żartować, padają na kolana przed każdą napotkaną potęgą i w trwodze czekają, co przyniesie im los. Altsin miał dziesięć lat, kiedywziął swój los we własne ręce, i do tej pory go nie puścił, a jeśli Eyfrze się to nie podoba, to może złożyć swój boski pocałunek na jego tyłku.” '- myśli Altsina''' „Odkąd on pierwszy raz dał o sobie znać, każdy mój dzień jest taki sam, jedną nogą w obłędzie, drugą w strachu, pojmujesz to? Stoję w rozkroku nad przepaścią i tylko to, że jestem złośliwym i upartym durniem, nie pozwala mi spaść!” '- Altsin do Aonel' Cytaty o Altsinie „''Stara się sprawiać wrażenie bystrzejszego, niż jest naprawdę, i maskuje wewnętrzną pustkę cynicznymi uwagami i skakaniem z tematu na temat.”''" '- Cetron' „''Nic nie mów, niepytany. Nie odnoś się do mnie arogancko lub z kpiną. Do tej pory ci to wybaczałam, bo wiem, dlaczego się tak zachowujesz. Wychowałeś się na ulicach i w porcie, liznąłeś twardego ży cia, oszukiwałeś, kradłeś i zabijałeś, żeby przeżyć. W gruncie rzeczy uważasz się za kogoś lepszego, mądrzejszego i bardziej doświadczonego. Sanwes był w tym podobny do ciebie. Ta sama mieszanina poczucia niższości, arogancji i gniewu.” '- ''Darwenia "Biedronka" Lewener' „Oum cię docenia, więcej, jest pełen podziwu. Opierasz się półboskiemu bytowi, choć większość ludzi uległaby mu już dawno. Nasz pan powiedział mi, że nie wie, co tobą kieruje, oprócz głupiego uporu, ale szkoda, że nie znalazłeś sobie jakiegoś dobrego celu w życiu. Mógłbyś wiele dokonać.” '''- Aonel ' ''„Tak jak się po tobie spodziewałem, nawet jeśli jesteś związany, potrafisz bogów doprowadzić do szaleństwa.” '''- Oum''' „Ale on naprawdę ma dziwne poczucie humoru.” '''- Cetron o Altsinie ''' Kategoria:Bohaterowie Meekhanu